Blind
by nasamaru484
Summary: Sasuke ist nach dem finalen Kampf mit Naruto blind. Er wohnt wieder in Konoha, doch er braucht jemanden der auf ihn aufpasst. Leider vertraut Sasuke nur Naruto und Sakura, doch Naruto hat keine Zeit für ihn, d.h. Sakura muss auf ihn aufpassen. SasuSaku OS


SasuSaku OS - Blind

Zeichenerklärung:

... Gedanken (meistens von Sakura, aber auch von Sasuke, zB: erster Absatz; am Schluss auch ein "Gedankenabsatz" von Tsunade)

"..." wörtliche Rede

* * *

Wo bin ich? Alles ist schwarz um mich... Höre ich da ein Pulsmessgerät neben mir? Liege ich im Krankenhaus? Warum ist alles schwarz, obwohl ich schwören könnte, dass meine Augen geöffnet waren? Verdammt, was ist hier los?

* * *

Sakura ging den Gang des Krankenhauses entlang und war tief in Gedanken versunken. Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut...

"Sakura!!", hörte sie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme rufen. Sie drehte sich in die Richtung des Entstehungsortes und entdeckte Naruto, der auf sie zulief. "Müsstest du nicht in deinem Zimmer liegen?", fragte Sakura wieder ganz auf Medic-Nin Art. Naruto kicherte nur und zog sie weiter den Gang entlang. "Antwortest du mir jetzt nicht mehr?", fragte sie etwas genervt von seiner Art, doch er lachte wieder nur. "Ich muss dir was tolles zeigen!", grinste er nur und sie blieben vor einer Zimmertüre stehen.

"Was wollen wir hier?", fragte Sakura etwas überrascht. "Wir wissen beide ganz genau, dass du dorthin gehen wolltest.", lachte Naruto wieder und öffnete die Türe.

Sakura hatte eigentlich versucht, so wenig wie möglich an die Person in diesem Zimmer zu denken. Deshalb war sie auch nie rein- oder auch nur vorbeigegangen. Sie wollte diese Person meiden, da jedes Mal ihr Herz in ihre Knie sank, wenn sie ihn sah oder reden hörte. Sie wollte ihn in eine Schublade stecken und nie wieder öffnen. Sie wollte ihn für immer von ihrem Herzen weg sperren, da ihr Herz sich am meisten nach ihm sehnte. Doch sie wollte es sich nicht wieder brechen...

"Komm schon, Sakura!", rief Naruto und zog sie ins Zimmer - sie war die ganze Zeit wie versteinert vor der Tür stehen geblieben und hatte auf den Boden gestarrt.

Sie sah sich in dem Zimmer, in dem sie noch nie war, doch trotzdem immer sein wollte, um und dachte sich, dass sie es nie in so einem weißen und sauberen/leeren Zimmer aushalten würde. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Bett und die Person, die darauf lag. Ihr blieb die Luft weg...

"Hey Sasuke!!", rief Naruto und ging näher zum Bett.

"Schau mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe.", kicherte er und zeigte auf Sakura.

Sasuke schwieg nur und behielt den Blick auf der Bettdecke - er saß in einer aufrechten Position.

Sakura war etwas enttäuscht, dass er sie nicht eines Blickes würdigte, stellte sich aber dennoch neben Naruto.

"Du könntest sie aber wenigstens anschauen...", murmelte Naruto beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Naruto, hör auf.", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Naruto und Sakura drehten sich sofort zu der Person um. "Oh hallo, Tsunade! Was machen Sie denn hier?", grinste Naruto wieder breit und Sakura sah ihn für seine unhöfliche Art wütend an.

"Naruto, Sakura. Er kann euch nicht ansehen.", sagte Tsunade ernst und die besagten Personen schauten sich einander verwirrt an. "W... Warum?", fragte Sakura mit einer zittrigen Stimme.

War ihm etwas passiert?

"Er ist...", fing Tsunade an, doch sie wurde schon von jemandem anderen unterbrochen.

"Ich bin blind, nicht wahr?", sagte Sasuke monoton und alle drehten sich wieder zu seinem Bett. Er sah zwar in die Richtung der anderen, doch es sah so aus, als würde er in die Leere starren. Seine Augen sahen ebenfalls blasser als zuvor aus.

"Waaaaaas?!?! Wie kann das passieren?!?!", rief Naruto aufgebracht und schaute zwischen Tsunade und Sasuke hin und her. "Er hat sein Sharingan zu oft benutzt.", antwortete Tsunade und auf Narutos Gesicht bildete sich ein verwirrter Ausdruck. "Er hat aber schon früher das Sharingan benutzt...", stellte Sakura nun fest und Tsunade nickte ernst. "Das mag ja stimmen, aber damals hatte er noch nicht das Tsukoyomi und das Magenkyo Sharingan. Wenn man diese zu oft benutzt wird die Sehkraft immer schwächer, bis man schließlich erblindet.", erklärte Tsunade und Sakura sah wieder zu Sasuke. "Heißt das... Er wird nie w-wieder etwas se-sehen können?", fragte sie stotternd und Tsunade nickte. "Da er der letzte Uchiha ist, kann man keine Augentransplantation machen. Die Augen anderer Ninjas sind nicht auf das Blut der Uchihas abgestimmt, deshalb wäre er dann nicht mehr in der Lage das Sharingan zu benutzen.", erklärte Tsunade weiter und in Sakuras Augen bildeten sich ein paar Tränen.

Wie schrecklich muss es sein, nichts mehr sehen zu können? Die ganze Welt... Alles nur schwarz. Er wird nie wieder die schönen Dinge des Lebens sehen können... Er tut mir so leid... Wenn man ihm nur irgendwie helfen könnte?

"Hör auf zu weinen, Sakura. Das macht es auch nicht besser.", sagte Sasuke plötzlich und Sakura sah ihn geschockt an. Woher wusste er, dass ich weine?

"Woher weißt du das?!", fragte Naruto überrascht Sakuras unausgesprochene Frage und Sasuke lachte nur leise. "Ich kenne sie gut genug, um zu wissen, wie es sich anhört, wenn sie weint.", antwortete er nur leicht grinsend und Sakura lief etwas rot an. Er kennt mich wirklich gut... Sollte ich froh darüber sein?

* * *

Naruto und Sakura besuchten jeden Tag Sasuke im Krankenhaus und man merkte wirklich, wie Sasuke offener wurde, aber jedoch nur gegenüber seinen einzigen zwei Freunden.

"Wieso hast du heute keine Zeit?", fragte Sakura Naruto, als sie sich wie jeden Tag vor dem Krankenhaus trafen. "Ich habe wieder eine Mission!", sagte Naruto stolz und Sakura seufzte nur. "Aber du warst doch gerade erst letzte Woche im Krankenhaus. Wie kannst du jetzt schon eine Mission annehmen?", fragte sie und Naruto zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Aber sei froh! Jetzt kannst du endlich mit Sasuke alleine sein.", grinste er und sie lief knallrot an. "Idiot!", rief sie wütend und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. "Aua... Warum schlägst du mich immer?", jammerte Naruto, doch Sakura befahl ihm nur, so schnell wie möglich abzuhauen, sonst würde sie ihn wieder krankenhausreif prügeln. Naruto verschwand daraufhin in einer Rauchwolke.

Ich werde das schon schaffen... Es ist ja nur Sasuke... Und wir werden ja nur diesmal alleine ohne Naruto sein. Es wird keinen großen Unterschied machen...

Sakura seufzte laut und begab sich dann ins Krankenhaus. Vor Sasukes Zimmer nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und öffnete vorsichtig die Türe.

"Hey Sasuke. Ich bin's, Sakura.", sagte sie freundlich und trat ins Zimmer. Sasuke saß wie immer auf seinem Bett und versuchte sich gerade ein frisches T-Shirt anzuziehen. Sakura lief sofort knallrot an, als sie seine nackte Brust sah und wollte am liebsten wieder rausgehen, als sie merkte, dass Sasuke wirkliche Probleme hatte, sein T-Shirt anzuziehen.

"Warte. Lass mich dir helfen.", sagte Sakura sofort und ging zu ihm hin. Er wurde sofort ruhiger und ließ sich von ihr helfen. Als er angezogen war, war Sakura zum ersten Mal froh, dass Sasuke ihr knallrotes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

"Danke.", murmelte Sasuke und stand auf. "Was hast du vor?", fragte Sakura und sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ich möchte rausgehen.", antwortete er nur und tastete die Wand ab, sodass er langsam zur Tür gelangen konnte. "Warte! Du kannst nicht einfach so rausgehen! Das ist viel zu gefährlich!", rief Sakura besorgt und hielt ihn an seinem Arm fest. Er ließ sofort die Wand los und legte eine Hand auf ihre. "Warum zitterst du so?", fragte er und sie zog sofort die Hand weg. Oh nein! Jetzt merkt er bestimmt, dass ich total nervös in seiner Nähe bin!

"Das ist jetzt egal. Du darfst nicht alleine rausgehen.", sagte sie streng und auf Sasukes Gesicht bildete sich ein kleines Grinsen. "Dann kommst du eben mit.", lachte er leise und Sakura wurde wieder knallrot. "Na gut... Aber nur dieses eine Mal!"

Sakura nahm seinen Arm und führte ihn vorsichtig raus. Als sie draußen waren, seufzte Sakura laut und fragte, wo er nun hinwollte. "Führ mich einfach herum. Ich möchte nur ein wenig laufen.", sagte er nur. Sie dachte kurz nach und begann dann ihn weiter zu führen.

"Wohin bringst du mich?", fragte Sasuke etwas verwirrt, doch Sakura kicherte nur. "Das wirst du schon noch sehen.", lachte sie und Sasuke blieb abrupt stehen. "Du weißt, dass ich blind bin, oder?", sagte er ernst und Sakura sah ihn verwirrt an. Dann fiel ihr auf, was sie gesagt hatte und entschuldigte sich sofort. "Das wollte ich nicht! Es tut mir so schrecklich leid! Wie kann ich es wieder gut machen?", fragte sie traurig, doch Sasuke lachte nur leise. "Bring mich zu diesem Ort und beschreib dann die Umgebung. Vielleicht kann ich es mir dann vorstellen.", grinste er und Sakura gefiel die Idee.

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie dann den Ort, den sie ihm zeigen wollte.

"Okay! Wir sind da! Setzen wir uns auf den Boden und ich erkläre dir, wo wir sind.", kicherte Sakura und sie setzten sich beide ins grüne Gras. Sasukes Hände fuhren über das Gras und blieben bei einer Blume stehen. "Wie sieht sie aus?", fragte er plötzlich und Sakura blickte zu seiner Hand. Er hatte eine wunderschöne rosarote Blume gepflückt und hielt sie vor sein Gesicht.

Sakura musste lächeln und nahm ihm die Blume vorsichtig aus der Hand. "Es ist eine wunderschöne rosa Blume. Sie hat viele große Blütenblätter. Mich wundert es, dass es hier solche Blumen gibt.", murmelte Sakura und starrte die Blume an.

"Hast du jemals schon so eine wie diese gesehen?", fragte er und sie verneinte diese Frage. "Ich habe nicht gerade viel Zeit, um mir verschiedene Blumen anzusehen...", erklärte sie und nahm seine Hand, um die Blume ihm wieder zu geben. "Ich hatte ebenfalls nie Zeit dafür... Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass ich das hätte tun sollen. Die Welt ist so wunderschön, doch ich habe das nie beachtet...", murmelte Sasuke und Sakura sah ihn mitfühlend an.

"Wir werden schon eine Möglichkeit finden, dir die Welt wieder zu zeigen.", sagte sie aufmunternd und er drehte den Kopf zu ihr, doch er schien, dass er durch sie hindurch sah. "Wie kann ich die Welt wieder sehen, wenn ich nicht einmal Licht oder Schatten erkennen kann? Alles, was ich sehe, ist schwarz. Sogar wenn ich dich ansehe. Du warst immer so leuchtend und bunt, doch jetzt sehe ich gar nichts. Nur Dunkelheit.", sagte er und Sakura legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. "Solange du dich noch an die Farben von früher erinnern kannst, kannst du dir auch wieder die Welt vorstellen.", murmelte sie und Sasuke drehte nur den Kopf von ihr weg, sodass ihre Wand auch von seiner Wange fiel. "Nein, ich kann es nicht, da ich mich noch kaum an die Farben erinnern kann. Wie schon gesagt, ich habe darauf nie geachtet. Das war mir alles egal...", murmelte er und schloss die Augen. "Sasuke...", flüsterte Sakura und sah ihn traurig an. "Ich wünsche mir jeden Tag, dass das nur ein Albtraum ist, und dass ich im nächsten Moment aufwache. Doch je mehr Tage vergehen, desto mehr glaube ich daran, dass es die Wirklichkeit ist.", sagte er und öffnete die Augen wieder.

Die Sonne strahlte ihn an, doch er spürte es nur. Sasuke... Was kann ich nur tun? Ich will dich wieder glücklich sehen...

* * *

Tage vergingen.... Wochen vergingen.... Naruto bekam immer mehr Missionen (er nahm sie auch selbstverständlich an) und Sakura war immer öfters bei Sasuke. Sie redeten jedes Mal über die Schönheit der Welt und Sasuke bereute immer mehr, dass er das aufgegeben hatte, nur um stärker zu werden.

Eines Tages, als Naruto auch wieder so zur Abwechslung in Sasukes Zimmer war, kam Tsunade herein...

"Sasuke, wir werden dich morgen entlassen.", sagte sie ernst und auf Narutos Gesicht bildete sich ein breites Grinsen. "Es gibt jedoch ein Problem: du brauchst jemanden, der um dich sorgt und..."

"Ich mach es!"

Alle Blicke fielen auf Sakura, die dies gerade ausgerufen hatte. "Oh, äh, okay. Dann wirst du ab sofort für ihn verantwortlich sein. Ihr könnt heute Abend das Krankenhaus verlassen.", sagte Tsunade etwas überrascht und verließ den Raum wieder.

"Das hast du aber schnell beschlossen.", kicherte Naruto und bekam eine Kopfnuss von Sakura. "Halt die Klappe! Ich habe das ja nur getan, weil du immer auf Missionen bist.", sagte sie und stand auf. Sie ging zum Kleiderschrank von Sasuke und öffnete diesen. Sie fand eine Reisetasche und legte alle Klamotten sorgfältig hinein.

"Was tut sie?", fragte Sasuke Naruto und blickte in die Richtung, wo er etwas hörte. "Sie legt deine Sachen in eine Reisetasche.", erklärte Naruto ihm und Sasuke nickte nur.

"Wo werdet ihr wohnen? Ich meine, in Sakuras Haus habt ihr nicht gerade viel Platz.", kicherte Naruto und Sakura funkelte ihn wütend an. "Wir können im Uchiha Anwesen wohnen. Dort haben wir genug Platz.", schlug Sasuke vor und Sakura gefiel die Idee.

"Okay. Dann muss ich auch noch die wichtigsten Sachen von meiner Wohnung holen...", murmelte Sakura und schloss die volle Reisetasche. Sie ging wieder zu den beiden jungen Männern und setzte sich auf Sasukes Bett - Naruto saß auf einem Stuhl gegenüber vom Bett und Sasuke saß neben Sakura.

"Können wir möglichst bald gehen? Ich mag dieses Krankenhaus nicht.", sagte Sasuke und Sakura seufzte laut. "Na gut. Naruto hilfst du mir dann mit meinen Sachen, die ich ins Uchiha Anwesen bringen muss?", fragte sie Naruto und er nickte eifrig. Sakura sprang auf, schnappte sich schnell die Reisetasche und führte dann, zusammen mit Naruto, Sasuke heraus.

Als sie schließlich alle beim Uchiha Anwesen ankamen, befahl Sakura, Naruto bei Sasuke zu bleiben, während sie das nötigste von ihrer Wohnung holte. "Wir werden bestimmt eine Menge Spaß haben!", grinste Naruto und schlug Sasuke spielerisch auf die Schulter.

Ich sollte beide wohl besser nicht lange alleine lassen...

* * *

Als Sakura auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung war, traf sie auf dem Weg dorthin Ino. "Hey Sakura! Endlich sehen wir uns wieder.", lachte sie und umarmte Sakura fest. "Oh, hey Ino. Du weißt doch, dass ich die ganze Zeit im Krankenhaus bei Sasuke bin.", sagte sie und Ino ließ sie los. "Ach ja, stimmt! Läuft da etwa was zwischen euch?", grinste sie und Sakura lief knallrot an. "Nein! Wir sind nur Freunde! Und außerdem braucht er doch auch ein wenig Gesellschaft.", murmelte sie und starrte auf ihre Füße. "Du bist immer noch in ihn verknallt! Ich wusste es! Ich habe gegen Hinata gewonnen und bin um 200 Ryo reicher!!", rief Ino und Sakura funkelte sie wütend an. "Ihr macht Wetten?!", schrie sie aufgebracht und funkelte Ino wieder an. "Ich muss gehen!", sagte Ino schnell und rannte weg. "Das wäre auch besser so!!", rief Sakura ihr nach und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in ihre Wohnung.

* * *

"Endlich geschafft...", seufzte Sakura total fertig und ließ den riesigen Koffer in der Eingangshalle des Uchiha Anwesens fallen. "Sakura? Bist du das?", hörte sie Naruto rufen und ging zum Entstehungsort. "Wo ist Sasuke?", fragte sie sofort ängstlich, doch er lachte nur. "Der ist sich duschen gegangen. Ach ja, ich muss jetzt gehen. Viel Spaß euch beiden!", trällerte Naruto und ging aus der Villa. "Naruto!!! Er kann sich nicht selber duschen!!", schrie sie ihm nach und wurde etwas rot, als sie merkte, dass sie das nun übernehmen musste.

Wer hatte das sonst immer getan?!?

Sie ging vorsichtig die Treppen hinauf in den ersten Stock und rief nach Sasuke. "Wo bist du?", rief sie weiter und plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür in dem langen Gang, in dem sie sich befand. "Sakura? Bist du das?", fragte Sasuke und steckte den Kopf raus. "Ja, ich bin es. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte sie und ging langsam zu ihm hin. Er öffnete nun ganz die Tür und Sakura bemerkte, dass er es geschafft hatte, sein T-Shirt auszuziehen. Er macht langsam Fortschritte...

"Ja, ich würde mich gerne waschen, aber..." Er beendete den Satz nicht und drehte den Kopf von ihr weg, um sein rotes Gesicht zu verbergen. "Oh... Äh... Wer hat das sonst gemacht?", fragte Sakura auch mit einem roten Gesicht und wand ebenfalls den Blick von ihm ab. "Eine Krankenschwester. Aber sie hat mich nur mit einem feuchten Tuch abgeputzt.", murmelte er und ließ sie ins Bad. "Hast du irgendwo so etwas ähnliches wie einen Waschlappen?", fragte sie und sah sich in dem Badezimmer um. "Keine Ahnung. Ich war seit vier Jahren nicht mehr hier.", sagte er etwas genervt und Sakura seufzte laut. "Ich finde hier keinen Waschlappen oder etwas ähnliches... Wir müssen irgendwie improvisieren.... Kannst du in die Badewanne hocken?", fragte sie immer noch knallrot und er nickte nur. "Auf was willst du hinaus?", fragte Sasuke etwas verwirrt.

"Ich werde dir ein Wasser einlassen und dann wirst du dich reinsetzen.", sagte sie so gleichgültig wie möglich. "Okay."

Nachdem sie das Wasser eingelassen hatte, erklärte sie ihm, dass er nun einsteigen könnte. "Und du wirst mir einfach so zusehen?", fragte er leicht grinsend und Sakura lief knallrot an. "Nein! Natürlich nicht! Ich werde mich umdrehen.", murmelte sie und drehte sich um. "Ich bekomme trotzdem meine Hose nicht auf.", hörte sie ihn lachen und sie drehte sich wieder genervt zu ihm um. Sie kniete sich vor ihn und öffnete den Hosenknopf und den Reisverschluss. Dann stand sie schnell wieder auf und drehte sich von ihm weg. "Jetzt glücklich?", fragte sie beschämt und Sasuke grinste zufrieden. Er zog sich schnell seine Hose aus, doch dann überlegte er sich, wie er in die Badewanne steigen kann, wenn er doch blind war! "Sakura, wie soll ich mich in die Badewanne setzen, wenn ich doch noch nicht einmal weiß, wo sie sich befindet?", fragte Sasuke etwas genervt und sie drehte sich wieder um.

Und wie soll ich es machen?!

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dachte kurz nach. "Dir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als dich von mir hineinführen zu lassen", seufzte sie und ging zu ihm hin. "Zieh deine Unterhose aus.", befahl Sakura Sasuke und er begann breit zu grinsen. "Das hättest du wohl gerne, was?", lachte er und sie seufzte nur genervt. "Entweder tust du das jetzt oder ich muss es tun.", sagte sie beleidigt und er seufzte ebenfalls laut. "Wie tief bin ich nur gesunken...", murmelte er und befolgte ihren Befehl. Sakura ignorierte die Tatsache, dass gerade ihr Schwarm nackt vor ihr stand und nahm seine Hände. Sie zog ihn vorsichtig zur Wanne und nach einigen Minuten saß er endlich drinnen.

"Willst du nicht auch baden?", grinste Sasuke breit und Sakura gab ihm nur eine Ohrfeige. "Reiß dich zusammen! Wenn du dich nicht bald benimmst, dann weigere ich mich, weiter auf dich aufzupassen und drücke dir Naruto auf! Doch dann wird dir niemand mehr in die Badewanne helfen! Dann bist du nur noch alleine!!", schrie Sakura sauer und wollte aus dem Zimmer rennen, als sie merkte, dass Sasuke leise ihren Namen murmelte. "Was?", fragte sie genervt und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. "Es tut mir leid... Ich wollte dich nur ärgern...", murmelte er und er tat Sakura leid. Er hatte wirklich niemanden außer ihr. Naruto war ja immer auf Missionen und konnte nicht auf ihn aufpassen. "Schon okay...", lächelte sie sanft und ihr kam eine Idee.

"Rutsch rüber, ich will auch rein!", kicherte sie und Sasuke lief sofort knallrot an. "Was?! Das vorhin war ja nur ein Scherz!", sagte er sofort nervös, doch Sakura lachte nur laut. "Das war doch auch nur ein Scherz!", kicherte sie und kniete sich neben die Wanne hin. Sasuke seufzte erleichtert und lehnte sich in der Badewanne zurück.

"Wo hast du denn ein Shampoo?", fragte Sakura plötzlich und schaute sich etwas um. "Unter dem Waschbecken müsste eines sein... Was hast du vor?", fragte er sichtlich verwirrt, doch Sakura schnappte sich schnell die kleine Tube und drückte sie über seinem Kopf aus. "Was soll das?!?!", rief Sasuke und wollte es sich vom Kopf wegwischen, doch Sakura hielt nur seine Handgelenke fest. "Deine Haare müssen doch auch einmal gewaschen werden.", lachte sie und ließ ihn wieder los. Sasuke sagte daraufhin nichts mehr und sie wusch ihm die Haare fertig.

Dann nahm sie den Duschkopf und schaltete das Wasser ein. "Achtung, schließ mal kurz deine Augen und halte die Luft an!", kicherte Sakura und nachdem Sasuke dies tat, ließ sie das Wasser auf seinen Kopf prasseln. Dann schaltete sie das Wasser wieder aus und lachte leise. "Was ist?", fragte er etwas genervt, doch sie zupfte nur an seinen Haaren. "Ich finde es nur witzig, dass deine Haare ihre Form behalten, obwohl sie nass sind.", grinste sie und spielte mit seinen Haaren.

* * *

"Kommst du jetzt mal aus der Wanne oder muss ich dich rausziehen?", fragte Sakura in einem strengen Ton und zog an Sasukes Arm. "Du willst mich doch nur wieder nackt sehen, oder?", grinste er, doch Sakura gab so schnell nicht auf. "Weil du ja so einen tollen Körper hast.", sagte Sakura sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen. "Du verletzt meine Gefühle mit deinem Sarkasmus, Sakura.", sagte nun er ironisch und stand endlich auf. "Wo sind die Handtücher?", lenkte sie das Thema ab und Sasuke sagte nur, dass sie in dem Kasten neben dem Waschbecken waren. Sie holte sich schnell ein großes und legte es dann um Sasukes Schultern. Dann half sie ihm aus der Wanne und drehte sich von ihm weg. "Hoffentlich kannst du dich wenigstens noch selber abtrocknen.", murmelte sie etwas rot und ging derweil frische Klamotten für ihn holen. Als sie wieder zurückkam, hatte sich Sasuke das Handtuch um seinen Unterkörper gebunden und starrte an keinen bestimmten Punkt. "Hier ist frische Unterwäsche und eine Pyjamahose. Beim T-Shirt werde ich dir helfen.", erklärte Sakura und übergab ihm als erstes seine schwarzen Boxershorts. Er zog sie sich schnell an und dann auch noch seine Pyjamahose. "Okay, da ich viel kleiner bin als du, musst du dich hinknien, sodass ich dir das T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehen kann.", sagte Sakura und er befolgte dies auch. Sobald er sein Shirt anhatte, nahm sie seine Hand und fragte ihn, wo das Schlafzimmer wäre. Er erklärte ihr den Weg, so gut er konnte und schließlich fand sie es auch.

"Also du legst dich mal hin und ich komme gleich wieder. Ich werde hier auf dem Boden schlafen und du bleibst die ganze Zeit im Bett, klar?", befahl sie ihm und er seufzte nur und setzte sich aufs Bett. "Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, Sakura.", sagte er etwas genervt, doch das war ihr egal. "Leg dich jetzt hin. Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Als Sakura nach einer Viertelstunde frisch geduscht und ebenfalls in Pyjamas wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, schien Sasuke schon zu schlafen. Sie breitete eine Unterlage auf dem Boden aus und legte sich mit einer Decke und einem Polster darauf. Sie schlief dann sofort ein.

* * *

"Nein... Nein... Nicht... Bitte... Nein...", murmelte Sasuke immer noch schlafend und rollte sich im Bett hin und her. Er murmelte noch weitere unverständliche Sachen, bis er schließlich schweißgebadet aufwachte und die Augen aufriss. Es schien noch Nacht zu sein, deshalb schaltete er die Nachttischlampe ein, doch...

Es war immer noch schwarz.

"Was zum...?!", rief er geschockt und sah hektisch hin und her. Doch es war immer noch nichts zu sehen. "Wo ist alles? Warum ist alles schwarz?!?!", rief er verzweifelt und wollte aufstehen, als er plötzlich eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. "Sasuke, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sakura. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er unruhig wurde und das Licht eingeschaltet hatte.

"Sakura, bist du das?", fragte er und hyperventilierte schon fast. "Beruhig dich... Ja, ich bin Sakura. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben...", sagte sie sanft, doch Sasuke sah trotzdem noch hektisch hin und her. "Warum ist alles so dunkel? Ist das Licht kaputt?", fragte er immer noch schwer atmend. Sakura erschrak kurz, dann atmete sie tief ein und aus und legte ihre Arme um seine zitternde Figur. "Sasuke, du bist blind... Du kannst nicht mehr sehen.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und drückte ihn fester an sich, als sie bemerkte, dass er noch mehr anfing zu zittern. "B-blind?!", stotterte er und Sakura ließ ihn los. Sie legte ihn zurück auf die Matratze und legte sich neben ihn unter die Decke.

"Sasuke, beruhig dich... Ich bin bei dir...", flüsterte sie sanft und nahm ihn wieder in ihre Arme. Sie legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust und begann leise ein Lied zu summen. Sasuke beruhigte sich langsam und schließlich fielen seine Augen von der sanften Melodie zu. Er legte vorsichtig seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und entspannte sich völlig. Sakura summte das Lied noch eine Weile lang, während sie ebenfalls seinen Kopf streichelte. Nach einer Weile merkte sie, dass Sasuke wieder eingeschlafen war und lächelte zufrieden.

Ich werde für immer für dich da sein, Sasuke...

Schließlich schlief auch sie ein...

* * *

Als Sakura am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, spürte sie zwei Arme fest um sie geschlungen. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah hinter sich. Dort lag Sasuke immer noch im Tiefschlaf. Er hatte wirklich seine Armen um Sakuras Körper geschlungen und drückte seine Stirn leicht an ihren Hinterkopf. Sie spürte seinen ruhigen Atem in ihrem Nacken und ihr lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. Sie lächelte glücklich, legte die Hände auf seine Arme und schloss die Augen wieder.

Wenig später wachte Sasuke auf, doch als er seine Augen öffnete war immer noch alles schwarz. Doch er spürte einen zierlichen Körper in seinen Armen, was ihn etwas beruhigte.

"Sakura? Bist du das?", fragte er leise und ließ sie los. Sakura öffnete wieder die Augen und sah ihn verschlafen an. "Ja, ich bin es... Bist du schon lange wach?", gähnte sie und setzte sich auf. "Nein.", sagte er nur und begab sich ebenfalls in eine aufrechte Position.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis Sakura schließlich laut seufzte. "Das in der Nacht... Hast du das öfters?", fragte sie kaum hörbar, doch sie wusste, dass er sie verstand. "Im Krankenhaus hatten sie es nie gemerkt. Ich wollte, dass es niemand herausfindet... Wirklich niemand...", murmelte er und Sakura sah ihn mitfühlend an. "Aber... Warum nicht?", fragte sie leise und er schüttelte nur den Kopf und schwieg. "Ich weiß, dass du nicht schwach wirken willst, aber wenn so etwas vorkommt, musst du es unbedingt mir sagen. Ich habe einen halben Herzinfarkt bekommen...", flüsterte sie und legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz. "Du musst dich nicht um mich kümmern. Ich werde das schon alleine schaffen.", sagte er kalt und stand aus dem Bett auf. Zuerst stand Sasuke nur einige Sekunden regungslos da, dann setzte er sich wieder hin. "Wo ist die Türe?", fragte er leise und Sakura seufzte laut. "Du brauchst die Hilfe von anderen. Ob du es willst oder nicht.", sagte sie ernst, stand auf und stellte sich vor ihn. "Sasuke, nimm endlich an, dass du blind bist. Du kannst nicht mehr sehen.", sagte sie schon fast bittend, doch er ballte nur die Fäuste. "Halt die Klappe!", rief er und sprang auf sie zu. Er packte ihre Schultern und drückte sie an eine Wand. "Halt verdammt noch einmal deine Klappe! Du sagst das so einfach, aber in Wirklichkeit ist es viel schlimmer, als jeder immer denkt! Ich sehe gar nichts! Kein bisschen! Ich habe es dir schon einmal erklärt und werde es kein weiteres Mal tun!", rief er sauer und Sakura zuckte zusammen. Er drückte seine Fingernägel fester in ihre Schultern und sie wimmerte schon vor Schmerzen. "Du verstehst überhaupt nichts! Wieso tust du dann so, als hättest du Mitleid?! Und du musst überhaupt nicht hier sein! Du kannst jederzeit verschwinden, so wie alle anderen auch! Ich weiß, dass du dich nur um mich kümmerst, weil Naruto keine Zeit dazu hat und der Rest sich nicht traut, weil ich ein ehemaliger Nuke-Nin bin!", schrie er immer noch stocksauer und drückte sie noch mehr an die Wand.

Sasuke...

"Und dann kommst du noch her und willst mir klar machen, dass ich nie wieder etwas sehen werde!", knurrte er und warf sie von der Wand weg. Sie landete mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden und einige Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. "Verschwinde! Geh endlich aus meinem Haus!! Ich brauche weder dich oder sonst irgendjemanden!!", rief er und Sakura stand wackelig auf.

Sasuke, du brauchst jemanden und ich werde immer da sein, egal wie oft du mir wehtust!

Beide schwiegen eine Weile und Sasuke atmete schwer von seinem Gebrülle. "Ich weiß, dass du noch da bist, Sakura.", zischte er und sah im Raum umher, doch gleichzeitig sah er nichts.

"Ich habe dir gestern Nacht gesagt, dass ich bei dir bin. Und ich werde dich niemals alleine lassen, egal was du zu mir sagst. Wir wissen beide ganz genau, dass du alleine nicht leben kannst. Wenn es sein muss, werde ich den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht!", rief sie nun aufgebracht und stellte sich vor ihn hin.

"Wieso kannst du nicht einfach abhauen?! Wieso musst du mich die ganze Zeit nerven?! Und ich dachte, du hättest dich in diesen vier Jahren, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen haben, verändert. Wie ich mich doch geirrt hatte.", sagte er kalt, doch Sakura gab ihm nur eine Ohrfeige. "Jetzt hältst du aber mal die Klappe! Du redest totalen Blödsinn! Hätte ich mich nicht verändert, dann würde ich gar nicht hier stehen! Ich wäre schon längst weinend rausgerannt!", schrie sie ihn an und er verstummte.

Sie hat recht... Verdammt... Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach abhauen? Warum musste sie so nett sein? Und warum fühle ich Reue tief in mir?

"Sakura, ich...", murmelte er, doch er wurde wieder von ihr unterbrochen. "Nein, jetzt rede ich, Uchiha! Ich bin auch erwachsen geworden, dank dir! Du hast mir die Augen geöffnet! Du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich schwach war und dass weinen reine Zeitverschwendung ist!", schrie sie und wischte sofort die Tränen weg, die über ihre Wangen rollten. Warum muss ich gerade jetzt weinen, wenn ich doch gerade so toll darüber rede, dass es nur reine Zeitverschwendung ist?

"Sakura... Es tut mir leid... Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen...", murmelte er und legte eine Hand auf ihren Kopf. Er tastete sich langsam runter zu ihrer Wange und legte die andere Hand auf ihre noch andere freie Backe. Er wischte mit seinem Daumen ihre Tränen weg und seufzte dann laut. "Warum sagst du, dass weinen reine Zeitverschwendung ist? Ich fand immer schon, dass dir Tränen gut standen.", grinste er leicht und Sakura lachte kurz. Dann überließ sie ihren Tränen die Oberhand und warf sich an Sasukes Brust. "S-Sasu-ke...", schluchzte sie und krallte sich an seinem T-Shirt fest. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf und strich ihr sanft über die Haare. "Es ist schon okay... Lass es raus...", murmelte er und legte den zweiten Arm um ihre Hüfte.

Ich wollte nie wieder vor ihm weinen... Doch wie es aussieht, bringt er mich ständig dazu. Aber heute ist das erste Mal, dass er mich auch tröstet und in seinen Armen hält. Als Mädchen hatte ich mir das immer erträumt... Ich malte mir immer aus, wie es sich anfühlen würde, von ihm getröstet zu werden, seine Arme um mich zu spüren, seinen Geruch einzuatmen, seine Wärme spüren... Doch meine Wunschvorstellungen waren noch lange nichts gegen das hier. Es war besser als alle Träume zusammen. Es war perfekt...

______Zwei Monate später__________________________________________________________

"Sasuke!!", hörte man eine schrille Stimme rufen. "Naruto...", murmelte Sasuke und drehte sich genervt zu der Person, die neben ihm stand. "Was will er nur?", kicherte Sakura und drehte den Kopf zu Naruto. "Hey Naruto! Alles in Ordnung?", rief sie und er blieb vor ihnen stehen. "Natürlich! Ich wollte fragen, ob es stimmt, dass du von Sensei Kakashi unterrichtet wirst, wie man blind kämpft!!", rief er aufgeregt und Sakura lachte leise. "Er lernt das nur, damit er auch für ein paar Stunden alleine sein kann, ohne dass ich immer auf ihn aufpasse.", grinste Sakura und auf Sasukes Lippen bildete sich auch ein kleines Lächeln. "Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun, Sakura.", sagte Sasuke sarkastisch und Naruto sah nur zwischen ihnen verwirrt hin und her. "Stimmen also die Gerüchte?", fragte Naruto grinsend und das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern seiner Freunde verblasste. "Was für Gerüchte?", fragte Sasuke verwirrt und Naruto machte ein überraschtes Gesicht. "Oh, ihr wisst es noch gar nicht? Äh... Dann hab ich auch nichts gesagt!!", lachte er und wollte abhauen, doch Sakura packte ihn schon am Kragen und schleifte ihn zurück. "Antworte endlich Sasukes Frage.", zischte sie sauer und Naruto hob schützend die Hände über seinen Kopf. "Es gehen Gerüchte um, dass ihr zusammen seid! Bitte schlag mich nicht!!", rief Naruto und drückte die Augen fest zu. "Z-Zusammen?!", sagte Sakura mit einem roten Schimmer auf den Wangen und sah zu Sasuke, der ebenfalls einen roten Kopf hatte. "Wer erzählt bitte so einen Schwachsinn?", sagte Sasuke plötzlich genervt und verpasste Naruto eine Kopfnuss. "Ich habe es von Shikamaru und der hat es von Neji. Dieser hat es wiederum von Hinata und sie hat es von Tenten und die hat es von..." Weiter kam er nicht, da er schon eine weitere Kopfnuss von Sakura erhielt. "Halt die Klappe! Wie kommen die bloß auf so etwas?!", sagte Sakura so genervt wie möglich, obwohl sie sich innerlich unter einem Stein verkroch.

"Na ja, ihr seid ständig zusammen und du wohnst bei ihm...", versuchte Naruto es zu erklären, doch Sasuke seufzte nur laut. "Haben die noch nicht gecheckt, dass ich blind bin und auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen bin?", murmelte er und steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen. "Anscheinend nicht...", murmelte Sakura genervt und half Naruto wieder hoch. "Und Ino hat angeblich euch gesehen, wie ihr Händchen gehalten habt und Arm in Arm rumgelaufen seid.", erklärte Naruto nachdenkend und Sakura lief wieder knallrot an. "Wie soll ich ihn sonst rumführen?!", rief sie aufgebracht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Erzähl das Ino, nicht mir. Ich geh dann mal wieder etwas trainieren. Wir sehen uns!", sagte Naruto und lief schnell wieder weg.

"Ich hasse Gerüchte...", murmelte Sakura und Sasuke grinste breit. Er legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften - er wusste ja von ihrer Stimme, wo sie ungefähr stand - und zog sie zu sich. "Ach komm schon, Sakura. Dir würde das doch sicher gefallen, oder?", lachte er leise und wippte sie ein bisschen hin und her. "Natürlich. Weil du ja so unglaublich toll bist.", sagte sie sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen.

Wenn man die beiden so sah, könnte man eigentlich fast meinen, dass sie zusammen wären, doch das waren sie nicht! Sie ärgerten sich nur meistens mit einem flirtenden Unterton, was das ganze noch witziger machte (laut Sasuke). In den letzten zwei Monaten hatten sie sich wirklich eng befreundet und sie mochten einander sehr, was man früher eigentlich nie gedacht hätte. Der kalte Sasuke Uchiha mit der immer fröhlichen Sakura Haruno. Ein ungleiches Paar. Natürlich stritten sie sich manchmal auch, doch sie versöhnten sich meistens schnell. Sie waren wirklich unzertrennlich.

"Du bist ein Trottel, weißt du das?", murmelte Sakura beleidigt und lehnte sich an seiner Brust an. Achtung: Sie waren nicht zusammen! "Das sagst du mir jeden Tag, Sakura...", flüsterte er und drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich.

"Hab ich's doch gewusst!!", ertönte eine Stimme, die Sakura überall erkennt hatte. Sasuke und Sakura ließen sich augenblicklich los und Sakura blickte verwirrt die anrennende junge Frau an. "Was hast du gewusst?", fragte sie, doch sie konnte sich schon denken, was sie meinte.

"Ihr könnt es nicht leugnen! Ich habe es gesehen, wie ihr euch in den Armen gehalten habt! Ihr seid zusammen!", grinste Ino breit, als sie vor den beiden stehen blieb. "Extra noch für dich: wir sind nur Freunde. Das machen wir ständig.", seufzte Sakura und nahm Sasukes Hand. "Und was soll dann das?", fragte Ino und zeigte auf die Hände der beiden. "Wir wollten gerade gehen. Wir sehen uns irgendwann mal wieder.", sagte Sakura genervt und zog Sasuke Richtung Uchiha Anwesen. "Wir wissen doch beide, dass du die Finger nicht von mir lassen kannst.", grinste er und sie seufzte nur gestresst. "Wenn du meinst...", murmelte sie etwas überfordert.

* * *

"Gehen wir baden?", fragte Sakura sofort, als sie in die Uchiha Villa eintraten. "Wenn du unbedingt mich nackt sehen willst, dann gern.", grinste er breit und sie kicherte leise. "Daran bin ich schon gewohnt.", sagte sie ebenfalls grinsend und zog ihn hoch ins Badezimmer. Dort zog sie ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf und öffnete ihm seine Hose, wie am ersten Tag. Während er sich seine Boxershorts auszog, entkleidete Sakura sich auch noch schnell und führte ihn dann zur Badewanne. Als er drinnen saß, ließ sie sich gegenüber von ihm nieder und seufzte glücklich. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf etwas zurück an die Fliesenwand.

In den letzten zwei Monaten hatte sich wirklich viel zwischen ihnen verändert... Sie badeten sogar schon gemeinsam, weil es dann "schneller" gehen würde. Sakura war wirklich froh darüber, dass sie sich so gut verstanden...

Als sie fertig waren - also auch wieder angezogen und fertig zum schlafen - führte Sakura Sasuke langsam ins Schlafzimmer und sie legten sich dann gemeinsam in das große Doppelbett. Sie schliefen sogar schon zusammen in einem Bett! Sasuke schlang die Arme um ihren kleinen Körper und sie kuschelte sich auch in seine Brust. Sie konnten sich nicht helfen. Seit sie das erste Mal im Bett gekuschelt hatte, konnten sie nicht mehr widerstehen. Sogar Sasuke bestand jedes Mal darauf, da er es für angenehm befand.

Gerade als Sasuke seine Augen schloss, stellte Sakura eine Frage, die er sich heute auch schon ständig gestellt hatte. Was wäre wenn...?

"Sasuke, was wäre wenn wir wirklich zusammen wären? Ich meine, würde sich dann etwas groß zwischen uns verändern?", fragte sie leise und versteckte ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. "Einige Sachen würden sich sicherlich verändern, obwohl wir schon fast alles tun, was ein Paar so tut.", erklärte er ihr und sie sah überrascht zu ihm hoch. Er grinste amüsiert und drückte sie kurz an sich. "Was würden wir denn mehr tun?", fragte Sakura kaum hörbar und beiden schoss ein und derselbe Gedanke durch den Kopf. Sasuke legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und versuchte einfach sein Glück, ihre Lippen mit seinen zu finden. Sakuras Augen weiteten sich zuerst, als sie sich küssten, doch dann schloss sie sie langsam und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

Sasuke. Was bedeutet dir dieser Kuss? Tust du das nur aus Spaß oder meinst du ihn ernst?

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sakura wie jeden Morgen in Sasukes Armen auf, doch diesmal war etwas anders. Es schien anders zu sein....

Sie riss sofort die Augen auf, als sie sich an gestern erinnerte und setzte sich abrupt auf. Sag mir nicht, dass wir... Doch Sakuras Verdacht wurde bestätigt, als sie an sich runtersah und gar nichts an ihr fand. Wirklich gar nichts. Keinen Pyjama, keine Unterwäsche, einfach gar nichts. Sie blickte innerlich fluchend zu Sasuke und sah, dass sein Körper ebenfalls entblößt war. Nein, nein, nein! Das darf nicht sein! Das muss ein Traum sein!! Aber ich kann mich noch klar und deutlich an gestern erinnern und ich musste wirklich sagen, dass Blinde echt super-...

Sakura wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie bemerkte, dass Sasuke sich bewegte und aufwachte. "Sakura?", fragte er verschlafen und sie erstarrte. Sie wusste, dass er nur nach ihr fragte, weil er das jeden Morgen tat, denn er wollte sichergehen, dass sie sich in demselben Raum befand.

"Ich, äh, bin hier.", murmelte sie und legte sich wieder hin. Sasuke gähnte laut und streckte sich. Dann setzte er sich auch auf und er schien ebenfalls gerade etwas zu kapieren.

"Haben wir...?", fragte er geschockt.

"Ja, haben wir.", seufzte Sakura und setzte sich auch wieder auf.

"Sind wir...?", fing er wieder an.

"Keine Ahnung...", antwortete sie jedoch.

"Würdest du eigentlich mit mir zusammen sein wollen? Ich meine, du müsstest dich dann ständig um mich kümmern und hättest nie Zeit...", murmelte er und Sakura lächelte. Sie beugte sich zu Sasuke herüber, küsste seine Schulter und legte ihren Kopf darauf.

"Natürlich, würde ich das wollen. Und ich muss das jetzt schon zwei Monate tun und es kann nie langweilig werden.", kicherte sie und Sasuke lächelte auch schwach.

"Okay... Dann sind wir jetzt offiziell zusammen.", grinste er und Sakura schoss hoch. "A-aber... D-du...", stotterte sie knallrot und er suchte nur ihre Hand. Als er sie gefunden hatte - mit Sakuras Hilfe natürlich - drückte er sie kurz und lachte leise. "Falls du irgendetwas dagegen hast, dann kannst du dich ja von mir trennen.", grinste er und Sakura seufzte laut. "Als ob ich das jemals tun werde.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und küsste seine Wange.

* * *

Von diesem Tag an liefen Sasuke und Sakura nur noch händchenhaltend durch die Gegend und bestätigten somit alle Gerüchte. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass alle über sie redeten. Alles, was zählte war, dass sie zusammen waren...

______Wenige Wochen später_______________________________________________________

"Ich bin was?!?!", rief Sakura geschockt und drückte Sasukes Hand.

Sie standen mitten im Büro der Hokage. Tsunade hatte das junge Paar zu sich gerufen, da Sakuras Werte gekommen sind - sie fühlte sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich krank, deshalb hatte sie Tsunade aufgesucht, da sie selber nichts gefunden hatte.

Tsunade grinste breit, als sie die beiden ansah. Sie passten wirklich gut zusammen. Sakura sorgt sich wirklich toll um Sasuke. Er scheint gut mit der Tatsache klarzukommen, dass er blind ist. Manchmal scheint es mir sogar so, als ob er es schon immer war. Er kämpfte schon fast perfekt wieder dank Kakashis 'Blindentraining'. Ich kann wirklich stolz auf euch beide sein. Und vor allem nach diesem Resultat, dass bei Sakuras Untersuchung herausgekommen ist. Wie es aussieht, wird Konoha wieder neu aufblühen...

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sakura. Du bist schwanger.", verkündigte Tsunade stolz und Sakura kippte fast um. "Was!?!?!?", rief nochmals Sasuke ungläubig und Tsunade musste leise lachen. "Sasuke, du wirst Vater!", lachte sie nun laut und nun war er an der Reihe, fast umzukippen.

Tsunade empfahl beiden, sich erst einmal auf die Couch in ihrem Büro zu setzen und sich überlegen, was die Hokage gerade gesagt hatte.

"Sakura... Ich kann es kaum glauben. Wir bekommen ein Kind...", murmelte Sasuke immer noch total überrascht.

"Ja, ich glaube auch jede Sekunde daran, dass ich gleich aufwachen werde...", sagte Sakura lächelnd und drückte seine Hand.

"Endlich ist es so weit... Der Uchiha-Clan kann wieder hergestellt werden. Dank dir, Sakura.", sagte Sasuke sanft und drehte den Kopf zu ihr. Sie sah ihn auch an und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. "Nein, ich muss dir danken, weil du die letzten Uchiha Gene in dir trägst.", kicherte sie und Sasuke musste grinsen. "Jetzt hast du auch einen Teil meiner DNA in dir. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du die beste Mutter sein wirst, die diese Welt jemals gesehen hatte.", flüsterte Sasuke und beugte sich zu ihr herüber. "Aber das schaff ich nur mit dem besten Vater der Welt...", murmelte sie und ihre Lippen trafen sich endlich.

* * *

**_Das war also meine erste OS! Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen. Vielleicht schreibe ich noch einen Epilog/Fortsetzung von "Blind". Bin mir aber noch nicht sicher ^^ Ich muss noch meine andere FF fertig schreiben, was noch ziemlich lange dauern könnte :P _**


End file.
